Eyes For Loving
by Rex-Ahsoka
Summary: Ahsoka loses her sight after an encounter with Ventress.


**Okay, first off, I don't own Star Wars. Second, this is my "Make up story," for being gone so long. Third, it's not my best. And fourth, I don't plan to make Ahsoka blind the _entire_ time I use her, just this once as far as I know.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Eyes For Loving**_

Ahsoka Tano raised a lightsaber to block a bullet raging toward her head. "Master," She said, getting within ear shot of him. "Are you _sure_ they weren't expecting us?"

"Snips, I told you," Anakin Skywalker replied exasperatedly. "They had a lot of droids."

"And we still _came_." Stated Ahsoka, annoyed.

Captain Rex chuckled slightly, able to be heard by the rest of his brothers as they fought.

"The Captain's really got it today," Banger said to Lus, switching comm channels quickly.

"Well, at least it's not catchy," Lus replied.

"I don't know, did you hear about Barker?" Banger asked.

"Cut the chatter!" Sevs yelled.

Banger and Lus continued to shoot, but quieted down.

"I think this is working!" Ahsoka sliced through several super battle droids.

"Sir, they are retreating," Rex reported.

The droids halted in their attack and she put her lightsabers away.

"Ahsoka, watch out!" Rex yelled suddenly.

Ahsoka spun around in time to watch a red blade awkwardly miss cutting her head in half, but grazing her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, seemingly dead.

Rex looked panicked at Anakin beneath his helmet, Anakin sharing the expression looking right back at him.

Asajj Ventress twirled her lightsabers around in a dizzying fashion. "Skywalker, your Apprentice has fallen," She said in a bitter tone. "Now you will join her!"

"I think you may want to reconsider that," Ahsoka interrupted, leaping in the air and landing ten feet away from Ventress. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground.

"Republic reinforcements are coming, Ventress, I suggest you surrender." Anakin said, noticing two Jedi Cruisers entering the system.

Ventress, not about to surrender, Force pushed Ahsoka into a tree, causing Anakin lose his temper and jump at Asajj.

She smiled wickedly, propelling herself into the air to avoid Anakin and catch a leaving shuttle.

Anakin growled, but turned to Rex when he called him.

"General, I think you need to see this," He said, kneeling next to Ahsoka, who had her hands covering her eyes in pain.

A medic was next to her, a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, sudden worry welling up in him.

"I can't say yet, sir, I need to do some test right away!" He gestured for Rex to pick her up.

Rex did, gently holding her in his arms.

Anakin could only stare, as a gunship landed and took his Padawan, his Captain and the medic away.

Rex leaned up against the wall, sliding slowly down it. He let out a breath, his first since the last hour had gone by. He hadn't gotten a real explanation and Ahsoka had started becoming unresponsive as they entered the hanger, but he was sure Ventress had done something to her.

"Captain," The medic said, exiting the room. "She able for visitors."

Rex nodded and jumped to his feet, trying not to look too worried, and stepped inside the medical room. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled at him from her place on the bed, eyes shut. "Rex?"

"What happened?" Rex asked, unintentionally allowing concern to escape.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to reveal them to be a clouded white. "She got me," Her grin twisted into a frown. "I can't see."

Rex stared shocked, when Anakin entered the room. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking to Rex then Ahsoka. He too, looked in complete astonishment at his Padawan. "Ahsoka... your eyes... We'll have to use a different training technique now... I better tell Obi-Wan."

The Togruta nodded gravely, as he left to report what had happened.

Rex snapped out of his trance, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I... can't see..." Ahsoka mumbled, standing up, Rex following her choice to stand. "Rex, I can't see!" Tears welled up in her eyes. She attempted to rub them away, but winced when she touched the scar that ran from one side of her face to the other. "I can't see your face anymore." She said regretfully and sorrowful.

Rex took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Yes you can." He corrected, smiling. "Touch my face, feel it. Make a picture in your mind."

Ahsoka slowly moved her hand across Rex's face, studying every detail with it. She built a picture in her mind, even capturing his deep brown eyes. "Rex, I can see you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Rex hugged her back. "That's the Ahsoka I know."

Ahsoka didn't have time to think of what came next, Rex reached down and kissed her.

She felt only a moment of surprise. What was so strange about kissing Rex? She did love him. She felt like flying when she was with him, but was it right to form a relationship that was forbidden? Especially since she was blind?

Anakin cleared his throat, surprising the two and causing them to break their embrace. Apparently, he had been standing there awhile and looked none too happy. "So this is how you treat family," Anakin said, looking into Ahsoka's eyes, although she could not see. "You love someone behind their back."

"Master, I can explain," Ahsoka said, trying not to lie.

"Then explain." Anakin told her.

"I love Rex, I always have, and I don't think I will ever love anyone so much." Her words filled the Captain's heart. She loved him, and he loved her.

"I won't report this," Anakin said, knowing full well he had his own secrets to protect. "But I'll have to think about if I approve of this relationship." He gave a small mischievous smiled and turned to leave.

"Master," Ahsoka stopped him with her words.

"Yes?"

"Even though I'm blind, I saw your face." She said.

"Yeah, Ahsoka, I know." He grinned and left them.

Rex took Ahsoka's arm and they left the medical center, slowly leading her around the cruiser.

_**The End**_

**Okay, Review! :D I think I_ might_ do a sequel, so tell me your opinion!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
